1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver for connecting a window pane to a window lift mechanism. The invention furthermore relates to a window lift mechanism comprising such a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses side windows in vehicles, which may be opened by pulling the window pane downward into a pocket-like recess. Such windows typically comprise a window lift mechanism both for guiding and for operating the window pane. In conventional window lift mechanisms, the window pane is retained by drivers, which are disposed displaceably on guide rails extending in the direction of movement of the window pane. This is disclosed, for example, in DE 43 21 616 A1.
The previously known window lift mechanisms, as well as the drivers disclosed therein, however, are associated with disadvantages. In particular, it is not possible to detach the mount of the window pane in the drivers after all parts have been completely installed in a vehicle door, for example, in order to perform readjustments.
It is the object of the present invention to create a window lift mechanism as well as drivers for a window lift mechanism, which allow simple realignment of the window pane even following installation in a vehicle door.